Secret Santa
by curiouscamille
Summary: Edward and Bella in Christmas! Forks High School is doing a Secret Santa, and Bella is a little suspicious of Edward, and who picked him for Secret Santa, and what he/she will get him. Trust me, the story's better than the summary. Like most stories.
1. Chapter 1

**_Mild _language in this chapter! Okay, so I was listening to "Secret Valentine" by We The Kings. And BOOM! This idea cam up to me. It's Christmas time in Forks, and Forks High School is doing their annual Secret Santa event. I think it's going to come out pretty good, but I'm not sure yet. Review! And I'll update ASAP!  
Enjoy:**

I was in my last class playing tic-tac-toe with Edward, (while we were waiting for our teacher to start teaching. Duh.) and he was obviously letting me win.

"See? You're not so bad at this game." Edward smiled at me.  
I sighed. "You're letting me win."  
"I am not!" Edward lied.  
I gave Edward a look. "Edward"  
"Fine," he admitted. I laughed, my hands covering my mouth as I did so. It was just so cute the way he admitted it. I was so dazzled by him, it was unreal.

Our teacher, Mr. Green stood up. "Okay, class," he began. "obviously, it is almost Christmas."  
That was followed by a loud cheer by the class.  
I lightly nudged Edward's arm. It would be our first Christmas together, I think. He winked at me. I knew for a fact that _I _was looking forward to the mistletoe.

Mr. Green continued, "And as you all know, it's been a tradition of Forks High School to have a Secret Santa..."  
Smiles spread across all the girls, and they slowly turned their heads toward Edward.  
The girl sitting directly in front of him, with the tip of her tongue, lightly traced her lips. Edward raised his eyebrows. Then the girl bit the air.  
Edward's eyes widened.  
The girl gave me an evil look and blew a kiss at Edward, then turned around.  
Jealousy flowed through me.  
I never really liked Tracy Lorenzo.

Tracy was prettier than me. She had red hair-the color Mary-Jane had it for "Spider-Man 3." She had the prettiest green eyes, and they were much prettier than mine. She was also, a straight A student, a cheerleader, and pretty much good at everything. She was one of the more qualified girls for Edward than I was.  
Edward saw me frowning, and staring at nothing. He had a concerned look in his eyes. I gave him a weak smile. It was almost painful, knowing how unqualified I was for Edward. It felt like some one stabbed my stomach, knowing all the girls that liked Edward. (What's not to like? From good looks to amazing personality. What more could a girl ask for?)

The girls in the class' eyes returned to Mr. Green.

"I'm going to pass out a hat," He pulled out a Santa hat from his desk, and held it up. "With names from each and every person in the grade. And you will obviously pick out someones name, and you have to get that person something on the day we have the exchange. But here's the deal: it's a secret. Obviously."  
The rooom filled with whispers as Mr. Green walked around the room with the Santa hat.

I was not looking forward to this.

Edward leaned closer to me. "Are you alright?" He whispered. "You know I don't care about her."  
He gave a quick glance at Tracy Lorenzo.  
"Yeah, I guess." I whispered so softly, that if he wasn't a vampire, he wouldn't of been able to hear me.

Mr. Green came up to us and held up the hat. I put my hand in, and placed the paper on my desk, without opening it. Edward was still looking at me, concerned, while picking out of the hat. There was laughter and clapping in the classroom. But I was alone in a crowded room. I was even more sad, because of the smirk on Tracy's face, when she looked at Edward.

"Who did you get?" Edward asked.  
"Um...I haven't checked yet." I stated clearly.  
Edward pushed the small paper closer to me. "Well, what are you waiting for?" I could her the curiosity in his voice, although he was trying to hide it. I lifted the paper, but pulled it close to me.  
"I don't want you to know." I told Edward.  
He looked shocked. "Fine, then I won't tell you mine." He said, teasingly.  
"Why not? I'm your girlfriend! I should know!" I exclaimed.  
"Well, I'm your boyfriend, and I should know." He replied.  
I thought about it for a moment. "Alright. Let's make a deal. You don't tell me, and I don't tell you"  
"Fine."  
"Fine." I said.  
I shook hands with his ice cold hand.  
I slowly opened the tiny piece of paper. It wasn't such a big deal. The paper Read:

_Jessica Stanley._

I looked over at her and she was jumping up and down in her seat like a maniac.

I pursed my lips. I didn't know what I should get her. Maybe she'd be happy with a box of chocolates. I groaned, slamming my arms against the table. The bell rang. The day was finally _over_.

Edward walked me over to his silver Volvo, and we drove off. I turned on the radio, and all they were playing was Christmas music! I did not want to be reminded of Christmas. Of course, I liked Christmas, but not this year. I mean, that face Tracy had...I could just tell she picked him.

And what would she get him? A picture frame with her in a bikini or something?

I changed the channel, annoyed. In every channel there was Christmas music! I turned it off angrily.

And then I remembered: _Would I have to get Edward a Christmas present?  
_

"Edward?" I asked.  
"Yes?" Edward replied.  
"What do you want for Christmas?" I asked innocently.  
He smiled at me. "You don't have to get me anything." He stated.  
"But what if I want to?" I asked.  
"I don't want anything." He insisted.  
"Edward!" I exclaimed.  
A seductive tone covered his voice. "You."

My heart raced. He chuckled quietly. Why must he be so...dazzling?!

"Do you want anything?" Edward asked.  
"No, I don't want anything." I said.  
I was thinking about what to get Edward, whether he wanted one or not. If I didn't think of anything, I would just feel like, well, a bitch.  
"But what if I want to?" He asked, teasing.  
I tried to make my voice seductive, and failed greatly. "Well, I want you..."  
He smirked. "That could be arranged." He stopped in front of my house. He moved at vampire speed to open my door. I stepped out, and put my arms around his neck. "I sure hope _that_ can be arranged." I said, laughing.  
He pressed his lips to mine, and as I did so, I wondered if Tracy really did get him for Christmas. My lips froze temporarily.  
But I began again, when I remembered this was Tracy's last month in Forks High School, because she was moving to a new state.

Hmmm...  
That wouldn't be such a bad Christmas present.

**OOOhhhhh. So did Tracy get Edward? Who did Edward get? Who got Bella as a Secret Santa? WILL SPIDER-MAN EVER END UP WITH MARY-JANE?!?! (Haha. Just thought I'd brighten the moment.) Find out three out of the four...THE SOONER YOU REVIEW!!! And please, no harsh reviews. I know, I'm _not_that awesome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**BEHOLD!!!! THE MOTHER OF ALL CHEESIE ENDINGS!  
OK! SORRY I TOOK SO LONG!!! I'm so so so so sorry I took so long! School is killer!!! Thank you guys for reviewing!!! I really am happy you guys like it! Ok, so, I realized that I should of thought this story through more. This chapter is so incredibly cheesy, and possibly predictable. And I'm sorry! But I got soooo into this. So Hence: The last chapter. O_O Yes.  
**

_I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters mentioned. Except for maybe Edward. Haha just kidding. Because if I did, I would be busy begging to be changed into a vampire.  
But Seriously, I don't own anything. At all._

I hadn't found a present for Edward yet. I got one for Jessica, it was just a necklace that I saw. It was a kind of two in one necklace, with two pendants. One was a heart shape, with a bronze-ish color, with a small birdie, and in the other pendant there was another bird, but it wasn't inside a heart. It was really, pretty, I almost kept it for myself. Tracy kept flirting with Edward, while I (painfully) watched. Whenever she would reach her her hand over to him, and he would flinch away, she gave me a look like she was about to grad a knife and stick it through my stomach. It already felt like that, because she seemed so flirty with him- and yes, it made me jealous. But, you see, (as I've mentioned before) she was so much better than me in ever way!

Except for the fact that Tracy was a ho.

_Two weeks later_

It's the dsay of the gift exchange, and I'm going to find out what Tracy is going to give Edward. How do I know she picked him for secret Santa?  
Well, across the tables in the cafeteria, she would say (not so subtly), "I WONDER WHAT I'M GOING TO GET EDWARD FOR SECRET SANTA!" People would roll their eyes and stare, and she'd whisper, "Cullen." And she'd look straight at me, with a smirk visible all the way from Florida.  
But still, Edward never stopped telling me, "Bella. I don't care for her. Nothing will change the way I feel about you."  
It was really sweet, but I just couldn't stop doubting...

In homeroom, Mr. Green came in front of the class. The class was fully decorated, with a mini Christmas tree, and a mistletoe in about four corners. There was tinsel hung up, just about everywhere. It looked like we were going to be in one of those Christmas catalogues (I blame the faculty.)

He looked at us, and calmed the class down quietly. Or tried.

"Are you excited?" I asked Edward, dumbly.  
"I suppose." He replied, smiling his crooked smile, that made me melt to the floor.  
I smiled back. "Did you get me a present?" I was so mesmerized, I let the words that I never meant to speak, fall out of my lips, and slip right through my fingers. If that makes sense.

I DON'T KNOW I CAN'T THINK RIGHT NOW!  
Edward looked a little...nervous!  
See? Sometimes I wish I could staple my mouth shut. And if that doesn't work, super glue it.  
But, man, that must taste bad.

"Um...was I supposed to?" Edward asked, chuckling nervously. "Was there something that you wanted for Christmas?"  
"No." I said.  
"Then why...?" Edward didn't finish.  
"Well, I don't know! I just...would you think I was a completely bad person if I told you--" I couldn't finish, because Mr. Green said, "Okay, class. It's time for the gift exchange. Go ahead, give your gift, and...Merry Christmas."

Yeah, Mr. Green wasn't much of a talker outside of teaching.

Tracy jumped in front of Edward. "Guess who's your Secret Santa!" She exclaimed, making it totally obvious. I roll my eyes.

"Who?" Edward asked, teasing a little, but Tracy not noticing.  
"ME!" She handed him a box wrapped in red, with the words "Merry Christmas" in gold letters.

I decided to give them their privacy, and I walked away. I walked over to Jessica, who was looking around trying to see who was going to give her a gift. I put on one of the lame Santa hat's at the box near the Christmas tree, that we were supposed to put on, so we could really have the effect of "Secret Santa." I put it on just because. Almost everyone was wearing it, anyway.

"Hey, Jess." I said, quietly. "Hi." She sighed. "I guess no one picked me." She looked disappointed.  
"Well," I began, pulling the box in front of me. "You were wrong"  
She gasped, smiling so happily. "Thanks Bella!" She gave me a hug and as she opened the box, I turned around, to see what Tracy had gotten Edward.

I wanted to look back when I saw it, but I couldn't. He was delicately holding up a mistletoe.

"A...uh...a...mistletoe. Thank you, Tracy. This could come in handy someday. I think."

"Is there some one you want to kiss?" Tracy asked, leaning into him. He looked at me, and back at her. "Some one comes to mind."  
I blushed heavily.  
Jessica opened the present and said, "Bella, it's beautiful! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She jumped up and down, and ran over to Lauren and Angela.  
I looked back at Tracy and Edward.

She grabbed the mistletoe and she leaned in closer so that the mistletoe was specifically under her and Edward. I laughed silently, knowing if she got any closer, Edward could just so easily bite her head of and drain all her blood out.  
Not that Edward would do that. But I know _I_ would, if _I _were a vampire.

"Pucker up." Tracy said seductively. She gave one quick glance to me as if to say, 'I win!'  
"Tracy...I'm sorry..." Edward said, backing up a little.  
"What?" she asked, disappointed.  
"I'm sorry. I..." he looked down.  
"You have a girlfriend." Tracy finished hoarsely. She looked so sad, I felt bad for her.

But not bad enough to not imagine a little cheerleader in the back of my head, chanting, "GO EDWARD!"  
"Yes." Edward told her.  
Then, I got a tap on my shoulder and a boy said, "Bella?" I turned to him. It was Mike Newton. He smiled at me.  
"So, what did you get from your Secret Santa?"

I had been so worried about Edward, I forgot to worry about my own gift! "I haven't gotten one." I said simply.  
Edward and Tracy had stopped talking, and Edward was looking at Mike, looking as if he were about to rip his head off, and drain out all his blood. But he was lucky Mike didn't noice.

"Well," He pulled out a small box, wrapped in green with a huge red bow around it. "Here ya go!"  
"What?" I asked confused.

No. No! It wasn't possible! There was no way Mike could be my Secret Santa!

"I'm your Secret Santa!" Mike exclaimed. "I hope you like it!" He handed me the box, and I reluctantly took it.

He planned this, didn't he? When, WHEN, would he realize, that there was no one else I wanted to spend the rest of forever with in this planet? And that person was Edward. And nothing would-or could- change that. But I took it, and carefully started opening the wrapping paper.

"What, are you going to save the paper?" Mike asked, "Open it!"  
I tore it open. It was a little black box. I looked at him, with my best death stare. He smiled at me.

That smile looked kind of creepy. Like a pedophile-smile.

I slowly opened the box, and I liked what was in it.  
"You didn't have to buy me this." I told Mike.  
"No, but I wanted to."  
"No, really Mike, outside of Secret Santa," My death stare came back. "_Don't_."

I really just did not like it when people got me gifts. The thought that people would spend money, where they could spend it on themselves, they spend it on me, made me feel kind of guilty actually.  
Especially when this gift looked so expensive.  
It was a necklace. The pendant was a candy cane. The white part was diamonds, and the red part was rubies. That was the expensive part. I mean, instaed of just getting some rock, and spray painting it, he had to go over the top, and make it gems. But, I really liked it, either way, and it was incredibly pretty.

"Thank you, Mike. It's beauitful." I said, smiling at him.  
He sighed of relief. "Good. I'm glad you liked it." I heard him whisper, "'Cuz I got Jess something similar."  
I smiled, happy he got Jessica something.  
"Merry Christmas." He said.  
"Merry Christmas." I replied.

I walked over to Jessica. Jessica, who was watching everything, and looked sad.  
"Jess?" I asked.  
"Bella," Everything came out 90 mph. "It's not that I don't like your present because really, truly, I do. But you see..." She paused, sighing and grabbing my wrist. "I wish Mike would have given me something as incredible as that."  
I chuckled, remembering what Mike had told me earlier. "You'd be surprised."  
"Huh?"  
"I'll tell you what. I'm going to guarantee you that Mike got you something like this, and," I handed her the necklace. "I'm giving you mine."  
She gasped. "Thank you Bella! You're so kind! I don't know how I'll make it up to you."  
"Just make me your brides maid at the wedding." I joked. We both laughed, and she whispered, "Thanks, Bella Swan. But soon to be Cullen."  
I slapped her arm. "Shut _up_!" She laughed and walked away.

I looked back at Edward, who was standing by the door, trying not to smile. I was sure he was listening. I walked over to him.

"Hi." I whispered.  
"Hi."  
"I saw what Tracy got you." I sated, looking at my shoes.  
"Bella..." Edward began. I looked up at him. "I did not kiss her. I don't even think about being with anyone other than you."  
"But...she's so much better than me."  
"Don't say that." Edward said, looking at me seriously. I looked away, his gaze was too intense.  
"I'm sorry I didn't get you a Christmas gift." I whispered. "I just...didn't find anything right."  
"Neither did I." Edward said, reluctant.  
We both stared at our shoes for a moment. When I looked up, so did he and he smiled.  
"What?" I asked.  
"You believe I don't like Tracy, right?" He challenged.  
"I guess so."  
He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. I do." I said, laughing a little.

He stepped a little closer. My heart rate sped up. He grabbed my hand and we walked out to an empty hall way.

I looked around, trying to comprehend what was happening, but I couldn't. My head became fogged up, and the butterflies in my stomach made themselves known. There was so many it hurt. Edward smiled. I knew how much he enjoyed my human reactions, but this was just embarrassing.

Edward softly kissed the top of my head. I looked up slowly...

And there was the mistle toe.

"Merry Christmas." He whispered, his face leaning in closer to mine. His cold hands cupped my face, and as his lips came closer to mine, I whispered, "Look who's under the mistletoe...!"

He chuckled, and our lips finally met. I felt his lips on mine, soft, and-as cheesy as this may sound- i never wanted this to stop. And I could sense, that, neither did he.

Edward was the best Christmas gift I could ask for.


End file.
